


A Day In The Life Of Dean Winchester

by CJMusic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJMusic/pseuds/CJMusic
Summary: Takes place between chapters 2 & 3 of Father and Son. Once the papers were signed the two Winchesters said thank you and goodbye to Dr Ronald’s before leaving the hospital and the small town of Mullen in the Impala’s review mirror with Samuel Winchester in the backseat.





	

Dean Winchesters life had changed forever the day his mother died. She had been babysitting a friend’s 6 month old daughter while her parents went out for dinner, the nursery had caught on fire and had burnt his mother alive. Fortunately the baby girl had survived thanks to John, but unfortunately for the Winchesters it had bought them into the world of the supernatural. John Winchester found out that it was a demon who had killed his wife and he was determined to find and kill the demon who did it.

Dean was only 4 years old at the time of his mother’s death but that didn't stop his father from seeking his revenge. Once he found out the truth about his wife's death thanks to one Missouri Moseley, John has grabbed his son and what few belongings they had left, and had left Lawrence behind them.

Over the next 10 years the Winchesters had become well known hunters throughout the hunter community and had even made a number of friends and enemies. Luckily for the Winchesters some of their friends includes the Harvelle's, Pastor Jim Murphy, Rufus Turner and Bobby Singer. 

Dean got along well with most of the other hunters they meet, John on the other hand tended to have regular arguments with most of them especially Bobby Singer. Just about every time John and Bobby saw each other Bobby would call John a bloody idjit then threaten to shot him with his shotgun. Despite that, Bobby Singer was one of the Winchesters closet friends and at times Dean would even call him Uncle Bobby and he was considered family. 

It was for this reason that Bobby was the first person John thought of when they had found out that baby Sammy was in fact Dean’s son and the good doctor who was looking after him allowed them to take the small infant with them. Speaking of the small infant, Samuel Dean Winchester was currently sleeping in his new car seat in the back of the Impala as his grandfather drove away from the hospital leaving the town of Mullen, Nebraska behind them. 

As Dean sat in the passenger’s seat Dean couldn't help but think about the path his life has taken. He thought his life had changed forever the day his mother had died, the sadness and loneliness he had felt and every now and then still feels. However, life has once again turned his world upside down when Pastor Jim told them about the demon signs he noticed in Mullen. 

The Winchesters had visited Mullen over a year ago and Dean had been stuck there for some time, longer then they spend in most towns. During his time there Dean had managed to make a few friends and even score himself a girlfriend. But like most towns, when his dad came back from a hunt they would leave and never to return. John made an exception for Mullen due to the omens that the demon they were hunting had been in the area, although instead of finding the demon they found someone else.

It turned out that Dean knew the girl the demon had gone after, a young pretty girl by the name Regina Hayes, his ex-girlfriend. It was this moment in time that truly changed Dean’s life forever, for they found out that the young girl had a 6 month old baby boy who she named Samuel Winchester.

Dean took to Sam as if they were two peas in a pod, once the initial shook wore off. Dean a father, a father at 15 years old, he couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that this tiny creature was his son, his responsibility, his future. He was thankful that the kind doctor had allowed them to take Sam with them the way he had, just when he thought life couldn't get more complicated it did. He didn't know where his dad was taking them but what he did know was that their job of hunting supernatural creatures just got a hell of a lot more complicated.

John had been driving for 6 hours straight and didn't stop until he pulled into Singers Auto Salvage Yard in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. He had called Bobby Singer before leaving the hospital asking if they could stay with him for awhile while they figured out what to do next and briefly telling him the story about Sam.


End file.
